Volar sin alas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Satoshi/Mayaka. Bajo la nieve, Satoshi le da una respuesta a Mayaka. ¿O más bien ésta le da una respuesta a él? Spoilers del episodio 21.


******************Reto:** I do x3 / Crack and Roll.******************  
****************Claim:** Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka.**********************************  
****************Notas:** Situado en el capítulo 21, se ignora lo dicho en el 22**********************************.********************  
R****************ating:** T******************************************************.**

* * *

**Volar sin alas.**

Satoshi deja que un suspiro escape de sus labios, suave y lento hasta perderse entre los copos de nieve que caen a su alrededor. Se dice que tiembla por el frío, permanente e invisible como el invierno, pero en realidad no es así. Su turbación crece conforme el sonido de la llamada entrante se extiende hacia el infinito, conectándolo con una persona que está del otro lado de la ciudad, en un mundo cálido y vibrante al cual él no puede acercarse. Al cual, una vez esa noche termine, quizá no pueda entrar nunca.

—¡Ah, hola, Fuku-chan! —la tecnología, sin embargo, es certera y aunque las dudas siguen flotando en su mente, como luciérnagas confundidas en la oscuridad, no tiene tiempo de arrepentirse pues Mayaka pronto está del otro lado del teléfono, con la voz tan llena de nerviosismo como él—. ¿Pasa algo? —ambos saben perfectamente el motivo de la llamada, en un día tan especial como lo es San Valentín, pero la reticencia de ambos habla también de su miedo, de una confrontación que ha esperado ya dos años antes de llegar a su fatídico final.

—Tengo algo que decirte —se sincera él y por un momento el valor fluye por sus venas como algo natural. Si ya se lo ha dicho a Houtarou, si le ha causado problemas a Chitanda y sufrimiento a Mayaka, sería estúpido no sentir al menos un poco de valor al enfrentar la verdad—. ¿Podemos vernos? —no es demasiado tarde, pero la ciudad ya se ve solitaria, las personas se refugian del frío en casa, en cafés, en su cama y no en medio de una nevada, un medio poco idóneo para hablar de sentimientos cálidos.

—Está bien —se apresura ella a contestar, aunque por el tono de su voz puede imaginarla mirando a su alrededor, ponderando su situación, quizá mordiéndose levemente una uña o jugando con su cabello. La conoce demasiado bien y eso lo asusta, pero no permite que ninguna palabra al respecto abandone sus labios, no todavía—. ¿Dónde estás?

Tras darle la dirección, su mundo vuelve a sumergirse en el silencio, en un silencio ominoso cargado de pensamientos, diálogos prefabricados y la mejor manera de plantear su situación. El chocolate roto podría ser una prueba suficientemente explícita, los pequeños pedazos de un corazón fragmentado sin posibilidad de unión, pero Satoshi no quiere torturarla de esa manera ni de ninguna otra y si pudiera, evitaría otro año la cuestión, pero ha llegado a un punto en el cual evitarlo es imposible, ha llegado un punto en que su vida rosa y llena de juventud le pide actuar.

—Ah, Houtarou —se ríe suavemente el joven, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, con lo que la nieve adherida a su pelo cae a su alrededor como una nueva lluvia—. Espero que para ti no sea tan difícil —porque también se ha dado cuenta de cómo ve a Chitanda y cuánto han cambiado, también se ha dado cuenta del extraño giro que el mundo ha dado a su alrededor y no sabe muy bien cómo encajarlo salvo reír—. ¿No es egoísta? —se pregunta por enésima vez ese día, sopesando lo que no quiere cambiar y su manera de afrentar la vida—. ¿No es egoísta, Mayaka? —le pregunta al silencio, sabiendo que quizá no será capaz de decírselo cara a cara, tal cual lo expresan sus palabras a la oscuridad.

La joven no tarda mucho en llegar, sus mejillas están rojas y tiene la bufanda torcida, pero Satoshi no se anima a preguntarle si su aparente bochorno se debe al cansacio o a algo más. Después de todo, ya no se siente tan valiente.

—¡Ah, hola, Maya...!

—¿Cómo está mi chocolate? —le corta ella, que nunca ha sido muy paciente cuando se refiere a un tema tan importante, cuyos nervios la impulsan a actuar más que pensar y quizás así sea mejor para todos.

—Yo... —Satoshi se muerde el labio imperceptiblemente y esconde las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto defensivo que no le pasa desapercibido a nadie, incluído él—. No lo he probado.

—¿Entonces esa es tu respuesta? —la nieve sigue cayendo entre ellos, un ligero manto blanco que difumina sus contornos en la oscuridad, en ese solitario rincón de la ciudad donde se han citado, como si además su encuentro fuese prohibido—. ¿No lo has probado y no lo probarás como el año anterior?

Hay tristeza en sus ojos, de un extraño color rosáceo, como la vida que no quiere abandonar, como la despreocupación y felicidad que tiñe sus días. Pero también hay enojo, nervios, decepción. Durante un momento, un breve instante en que sus miradas se quedan fijadas, Satoshi se siente furioso con ella, con su bufanda torcida y la nieve en sus zapatos, con todo lo que quiere hacer y a la vez no. Sí, puede que se conozcan desde hace años, que pasen todos los días juntos, que resuelvan misterios junto con los curiosos amigos que tienen, que conozcan hasta el más mínimo gesto. Pero, ¿realmente eso los hace compatibles? ¿Realmente es una prueba de lo bien que se conocen?

El joven baja la mirada fugazmente, buscando más excusas sin saberlo para lo que va a hacer. No, no se conocen. Mayaka no puede ni llegar a vislumbrar cómo se siente, aunque se de cuenta, no puede atisbar el profundo terror que vive en su interior, un abismo hueco y vacío. Y él tampoco la conoce, se dice, cuando vuelve a mirarla. No puede ver más allá de sus facciones incluso en ese momento, las cejas fruncidas y los labios temblorosos, las manos en puños que sin duda esperan el mejor momento para comenzar a golpearlo si se lo merece. No puede saber qué está pensando —quiere engañarse, sí—, no puede saber y ésta es la pregunta más dolorosa, más difícil, qué ve en él.

—Mayaka, escucha... —su mente comienza a formar una excusa, palabras bonitas con las cuales justificar su comportamiento, el típico diálogo de ésas películas hollywoodenses que a veces le gusta mirar, pero Mayaka lo detiene con una mirada desafiante y un pequeño bufido, que muy a su pesar lo hace sonreír. Dolorosamente, pero sonreír. Porque a ella no le puede mentir y es tan contradictorio, tan confuso, tan asustante—. Rompí tu chocolate.

Quizá sus palabras suenan demasiado duras, demasiado frías, como si el invierno se hubiese instalado en su corazón, pero es la verdad y la verdad duele. Como prueba de ello levanta su pequeña bolsita, donde los trozos se conservan en perfecto estado debido al clima, debido al cuidado que ha tenido de no romper aún más un corazón ya fragmentado.

—Lo siento, supongo que tengo que explicarte cómo pasó —cómo, pero no por qué. Muy listo viniendo de alguien como él, pero no suficiente para engañarla. Su silencio es glacial, ominoso, aunque su rostro refleja todas las emociones que él necesita saber, refleja todos los sentimientos que pretende negar al quedarse callada. Sorpresa, tristeza, ira. En un ciclo que parece nunca acabar.

—Entonces —recalca ella, cuando termina de escuchar la explicación—, ¿vas a aceptarlo o no?

—Ya lo he aceptado —la bolsa se agita entre ambos cuando se la muestra una vez más, durante un segundo, un fantástico y delirante segundo, Mayaka casi puede jurar escuchar los trocitos de chocolate entrechocando unos con otros, pequeños pedazos de su esfuerzo del día anterior—. Mayaka, también me gustas —las palabras la golpean como una ráfaga de aire helado, que a su vez la congela en su sitio. Ha imaginado muchas veces esta situación, vislumbrado hasta el más mínimo detalle, sabiéndolo imposible, sintiéndolo alcanzable, un sueño entre una marea de ilusiones. Mayaka ha imaginado esta situación miles de veces y aunque las palabras son las que desea escuchar desde el fondo de su corazón, la situación no puede ser más diferente de sus fantasías.

Hay una nota discordante en la voz de Satoshi, una nota de tristeza que borra todo pronóstico favorable de su mente. No puede ser tan fácil, no con él. No cuando ha notado sus miradas lejanas, sus silencios ácidos. Algo lo carcome y quizá sea parcialmente su culpa.

—¿Y aún así no quieres probarlo, Fuku-chan? —ambos saben que no se refiere al chocolate, sino a lo que éste significa, una oportunidad que ha estado creciendo durante dos años. Como conteniendo la respiración, la nieve se retrasa, cayendo lentamente, aún más lentamente, como tratando de inmortalizar el momento entre los dos—. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tienes miedo?!

—De mi —contesta sinceramente y no puede evitar un gesto desesperado, al pasarse las manos por el rostro, como tratando de quitarse una máscara o borrar su tristeza de sus ojos—. Soy egoísta, Mayaka. Tengo miedo de cambiar lo que tengo y lo que soy por ti. Pero al mismo tiempo me pregunto, ¿quién soy? Si no soy nadie, ¿no sería mejor cambiarlo todo?

—¿Lo dices por Oreki?

—Bueno, parcialmente —responde con una sonrisa amarga, tan extraña en sus facciones pero no desconocida para ella—. Houtarou me hizo darme cuenta de ello en estos últimos meses, que no puedo escapar de quién soy o cómo me siento. Pero esto va más allá de Houtarou. Siempre he querido ser el mejor, Mayaka. Sobresalir, ganar. Era así desde la secundaria y duele ver que aún algo de eso permanece. Quería ganarle a Houtarou en el caso de Juumoji, quería mostrar que yo era tan bueno como él, quizá mejor, pero no pude. Nunca podré. Y... —niega suavemente con la cabeza para pedirle que no lo interrumpa, no cuando está revelando su secreto a otra de las pocas personas importantes en su vida—. Entonces pensé que no podía cambiar y me resigné, a fingir quizás, pero también a disfrutar sin presiones, sin compromisos, sin buscar la genialidad que Houtarou tiene como innata y que otros observamos desde lejos. Era feliz... ¿Soy feliz?

—Fuku-chan... —Maya tiembla al observarlo, ajena al frío, a la noche, a la primera y solitaria estrella que ha aparecido en el firmamento, oculta por las nubes. Lo contempla y de alguna manera puede ver en él al chocolate roto, no una simbolización de su respuesta si no de sí mismo, alguien que no cree estar completo ni poder recolectar los pedazos que lo unen.

—Y entonces me di cuenta de que bueno, quería estar contigo. Quiero estar contigo. Pero también pensé y todavía lo creo, que me obsesionaría, que no sería justo para ti y sobretodo para mi. Que perdería mi libertad, que los miedos volverían, la angustia y la frustración. ¿No lo ves, Mayaka? No puedo ver nuestra felicidad, sólo veo la mía, quizá parcial, incompleta pero suficiente para sobrevivir.

Sus manos gesticulan su desesperación, bien expresada en palabras. Su bolsa se mueve de un lado para otro y tiene el cabello y los hombros llenos de nieve, una imagen patética que casi le da ganas de llorar. Sin embargo no es el momento, no es la respuesta un llanto inútil. Enojada y triste, pero llena de valor, Mayaka detiene sus manos en el aire, cubiertas por unos guantes llenos de nieve.

—¡Fuku-chan! Me gustas —durante un segundo sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y el calor sube hasta sus orejas, apenas cubiertas por su espeso cabello castaño—. Pero aún así creo que estás equivocado. ¿Está mal obsesionarse con alguien? ¿No es ésa también una forma de amor? —baja los ojos, avergonzada sólo un poco de lo que ha dicho, pero rápidamente enfrenta su mirada, las palabras que ha dicho, que quizá también para ella sean un poco egoístas, una manera de retener su felicidad.

Aunque Satoshi no retira sus manos, sus ojos vagan hacia la oscuridad, hacia la lejanía, donde las luces de la ciudad hacen de estrellas opacas en una curiosa constelación.

—Supongo que no es malo —ríe suavemente Satoshi, aunque su voz no suena del todo convencido—. Chitanda-san es la prueba de ello. Curiosidad, obsesión, amor, felicidad. Quizá sean todas la misma cosa —a través de sus guantes vagamente puede sentir sus manos, lo frías que están, pero aún así firmes en su agarre, en su decisión de no dejarlo ir—. Quizás y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en que no puedo hacerlo. Tengo miedo. ¿No es gracioso? Quiero volar sobre todos, quiero ir más alto que los demás, ganar. Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo si tengo miedo? ¿Cómo hacerlo si ya me estrellé como Icaro sin antes llegar al sol?

—Las personas no pueden volar —afirma ella y por un instante sus palabras suenan duras, afiladas como cuchillos que le cortan en lo mas profundo—. No pueden, Fuku-chan.

—Lo sé —murmura el joven, escondiendo durante un segundo los labios bajo su bufanda mojada con nieve derretida—. Ya lo intenté.

—Pero podemos caminar —afirma y su agarre se hace más firme alrededor de sus manos, firme aunque un poco tembloroso. Tiene la nariz roja y las mejillas también, aunque es por el frío, pues nunca ha estado más segura de lo que quiere decir. Nunca, salvo con él, junto a él, ha afrontado sus problemas. El miembro silencioso del club de manga, la chica promedio en el salón de clases, soportando todo, aguantando todo y aún así—: Juntos Fuku-chan. ¿Por qué ver las cosas desde arriba sin examinarlas? ¿Por qué no examinar esto también? —dirige una rápida mirada hacia el chocolate, hacia sus manos unidas, hacia sus ojos color avellana—. ¿Por qué no intentar caminar juntos en lugar de volar sin alas?

El silencio se hace entre ellos, como un manto pesado más grueso que la nieve. Han estado detenidos en la misma posición desde hace largo tiempo y al moverse, sus pies hacen crujir la nieve a su alrededor, testigo silencioso de lo que está sucediendo. Satoshi la observa durante un segundo y aunque sus ojos siguen fijos en ella, comienza a pensar en un sinfín de cosas, que logran que su rostro se distorsione en mil emociones antes de llegar a una estabilidad. Sorpresa, miedo, agonía y luego calma, una vaga sombra de sonrisa. Suena lógico viniendo de ella, más lógico que cualquier teoría que Houtarou pueda elaborar, pero también lo hace sentir culpable al pensar en cómo la ha juzgado, cómo se ha juzgado a sí mismo, menospreciándose incluso después de haber dicho que estaba bien.

—Mayaka... —sus manos, unidas en el aire frente a ellos, entre los pechos de ambos, latentes de juventud y esperanza a la vez, caen abruptamente, eliminando toda barrera. Satoshi no sabe cómo expresarse en palabras, cómo unir los datos que acaba de recolectar en una oración coherente, después de todo, sigue siendo una base de datos y eso lo hace reír, ligeramente como la brisa, dulcemente como su yo habitual. No puede decirlo aunque quiere hacerlo. No puede decirlo, pero lo soluciona devolviéndole el gesto, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, acunándolas entre sus guantes llenos de nieve.

No hay palabras. Pero echa a caminar inmediatamente, bajo un cielo oscuro pero carente ya de lágrimas heladas. Ha dejado de nevar y les espera un largo camino a casa. Pero como Mayaka dijo, como Satoshi se lo hizo saber en un gesto mudo, si van juntos no habrá ningún problema. Si caminan juntos —ella sonrojada y aguantándose unas cuantas lágrimas y él vibrante y esperanzado— no habrá ningún problema.

**FIN.**


End file.
